1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill (paper money) discriminator for use in vending machines, exchange machines, etc. More particularly, it is concerned with a structure in which a magnetic head is brought into pressure contact with a bill for discrimination of the bill and the pressure contact of the magnetic head with the bill is released for return of the bill to prevent it from causing clogging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the present invention has previously proposed a device (see Japanese Utility Model Application No. 153262/1982) in which a pressure contact of a pressing roller with a magnetic head is released at the time of reverse feed by means of an arm which is in engagement with a bill conveying timing belt.
However, the above mechanism utilizing the engagement of a timing belt with an arm is disadvantageous in that in the event of occurrence of slack or vibration of the timing belt, not only a satisfactory function cannot be performed, but also the timing belt may be damaged and impair its durability.